


Sterek Wedding Nobody Asked For

by brebit6



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Basically a wedding no one asked for but I wrote anyway, Comic lover Sterek, Cute, Dork Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebit6/pseuds/brebit6
Summary: Sterek wedding that literally no one asked for but I wrote it anyway because I can.





	Sterek Wedding Nobody Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a question in a Discord server and then this happened. I asked what kind of wedding Sterek would have and this is what was decided :)
> 
> Hope you like it

There’s a time in everyone’s life when they stop and realize that they have succeeded in something important. For Stiles? Today is that day. 

Today is the day he marries the love of his life—Derek Hale. The man who suffered through years of grief by himself. The man who fought tooth and nail to protect those that he loved. The man that Stiles was insanely lucky enough to get. 

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

“Stiles, are you ready son?”

“Yeah dad. Just...taking a breather. I can’t believe this is happening.” Stiles chuckled to himself, remembering the day Derek proposed and how Derek had been so nervous that he dropped the ring and they’d spent 30 minutes trying to find it. In the end, Stiles had found it under the bushes and laughed for a solid 10 minutes because the ring was a toy Batman one. Derek had been so flustered but Stiles kissed him fervently and took extra care to make sure Derek knew his exact answer. 

Now he was the one fidgeting endlessly, fingers in constant motion. It wasn’t that he was second guessing himself, or Derek for that matter, but the idea of having to walk a straight line in front of all of his friends and family without stumbling was quite nerve wracking. That and the fact that Derek, in all his hotness, was probably out there already looking stunning as hell in his tux. Stiles always stumbled a little when Derek was around. 

Now, he looked down at himself, his navy blue slim fit tux hugging his chest and waist in just the way he wanted it to, his pants curved delicately over his butt just the way he knows Derek likes it. His red tie- he picked it himself to match Derek’s alpha eyes- standing out vibrantly against his amber eyes and hair. He had to admit, he looked hot. 

“Me either kiddo. I mean look at you,” his dad said, setting his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, “you’re in a tux. Your mom would be so proud, son.” Stiles ignored the wetness in his dad’s eyes so he could focus 100% on keeping his own dry. 

“C’mon dad. I think they’ve all waited long enough.”

“They can wait a few more seconds.” 

Stiles’ dad pulled him in for a huge bear hug, both obviously trying to hold in their tears...both obviously failing. It was another minute before they both pulled back, quietly wiping their eyes dry. 

“Alright...let’s do this.”

******

“Derek, if you don’t stop fidgeting I swear I will cut your hands off.”

“Cora, now is not the time to be threatening me.” Derek crossed his arms, then uncrossed them, then crossed them again. He didn’t know what to do with himself. His family and his friends all wandered around the preserve, shaking hands and chatting while waiting for Stiles to come out of the house, and all he could do was stand by the alter waiting for the love of his life to show up. 

Derek didn’t want to look at the people milling around anymore so he turned to admire the view of the preserve mid fall. The leaves were all beautiful hues of oranges and reds and yellows which is exactly why he’d picked this location and this time of the year. Not only were the leaves falling beautifully onto the ground, but the weather was a comfortable in between temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. 

The alter was wonderfully designed by Lydia and Cora, red mesh lining the intricately carved trellis. Roses and sunflowers lined the temporary carpet they’d put in for Derek and Stiles to stand on. Derek looked down at his own suit, the dark black the same color of his fur when shifted and the tie a vibrant navy blue to match Stiles’ tux. Lydia had insisted on that part. 

Music flooded the preserve and Derek’s heart kicked up a notch, nervousness and excitement rushing through him. He turned to see everyone finding their seats in the folding chairs lining the preserve, took a moment to admire the lanterns set up at the end of every row, hanging from rustic iron posts, and took a deep breath. 

When everyone was seated the music changed, and Derek looked towards the backdoor of the newly rebuilt Hale house, anxiously awaiting Stiles’ arrival. He didn’t have to wait long though before Stiles and his dad stepped out onto the porch and Derek’s heart just...stopped. 

Stiles looked gorgeous. His tux hugged his waist perfectly, his pale skin standing out against the sharp navy blue of his jacket and pants. Derek’s breath stuttered when Stiles found his eyes and let one of his stunning grins cover his face. And that tie. His wolf preened inside, knowing exactly why Stiles had chosen that tie because that color was awfully close to the color of his eyes when shifted. He held back his growl, but that didn’t stop all of the wolves in the audience from looking at him. Most with confused looks but Cora’s eyes dug holes into the side of his face. He ignored it. 

Instead, he watched Stiles walk arm and arm with his father down the middle of the aisle. They didn’t have a flower girl or anything because the leaves of the preserve, according to Lydia, “highlighted the wedding vibe perfectly.” Derek was just glad he didn’t have to wait for a child to finish throwing petals on the round before he could see Stiles up close. Three more steps, a slight stumble from a blushing Stiles, and then finally, Stiles’ dad was placing Stiles’ hand in Derek’s waiting one. 

“Take good care of him.”

“You know I will sheriff.”

“It’s John to you now boy. Never forget that,” John said as he pulled Derek into a tight familial hug. Derek was a little lost for what to do but he hugged John back just as hard, needing that reassurance from the only father figure he’d had since his family died. 

Deaton cleared his throat from behind them. Derek straightened himself up, clapping John on the shoulder, then turned to see Stiles’ teary-eyed face staring back at him. 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand, locking his fingers with Stiles’ long, thin ones, and takes a deep breath before turning to face Deaton. 

“We gather here today for the joining of these 2 men before us. Derek Hale, do you take this man,” Deaton says, waving a hand to where Stiles was standing, “to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?”

Derek looked over at Stiles, at the man he loved with all of his heart, and said, without a doubt, “I do.”

“And Stiles. Do you take this man,” he said gesturing towards Derek, “to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?”

There was no hesitation or blip in his heart when Stiles answered wholeheartedly, “of fucking course I do!”

That pulled a chuckle out of their friends and family, and Derek relished in the way Stiles tightened his grip around Derek’s. 

Deaton just kept his face neutral, waiting for the crowd to die down before continuing. “Now, I believe you both have handwritten vows you’d like to share?”

Both Derek and Stiles nodded their heads, and as Derek turned to get his paper from Cora, Stiles turned to get his from Scott. A few anxiety ridden seconds filled the time and then they were facing each other once more. 

“Stiles, you first.” Deaton inclined his head towards Stiles, giving him the floor, and then Stiles was taking a deep breath. Derek held his breath. 

“Derek. Derek Hale. My Sourwolf. My love.” A pause. “You are...one the bravest, strongest, smartest- sorry Lydia,” he said with a smirk while winking at Lydia, “people I know. We may not have been on good terms when we first met, or even after that, but Derek...I love you so much. Your heart is so big that sometimes I fear it’ll grow too big for you to handle by yourself. So...to help out, I hope you can share it with me, to trust me to take care of it, to believe that I am here because I want to be yours wholly and completely. I am willing to live with your incessant workout routine, to wake up at 6 in the morning to cook you pancakes because it’s your favorite food.”

Derek was really struggling to hold back the tears now. 

“I want to grow old with you, to make sure that you never ever go a day thinking that you are anything less than perfect, because that’s what you are to me. Perfect.” Stiles’ hands were shaking so Derek reached his his own shaky hands forward, wrapping them around Stiles’. Stiles granted him with a small smile then continued. 

“I want you to know...I am so proud of who you are and who you’ve become. And I want you to know that your family would be so proud of you today. You’ve accomplished so much. Done so much for your pack, your family. I want to see you do more.”

Derek was shocked to discover that he’d shed a few tears throughout Stiles’ vow, but dammit if he didn’t absolutely love this man so fucking much. He blinked back the wetness, wiping the stray tears from his face. 

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hands before reluctantly letting go so Stiles could turn to get the ring from Scott. Stiles turned back around to show Derek a beautifully simple golden band.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Derek held his breath as he watched Stiles slide the ring onto Derek’s ring finger, the simple gold standing out against Derek’s tanned skin. It was a perfect fit. 

“And Derek,” Deaton said, “your turn.” 

Stiles turned to him expectantly, a huge watery grin on his face and dammit Derek loved this man. He broke eye contact to look at his wrinkled, many-times folded piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, he began to read. 

“Stiles, I have written this thing a million times and not once did it ever encompass the entirety of the way I feel about you. I wish I could say that I know exactly what I want to say, but I’ve never been one with words.”

“Nope,” Stiles said, smiling. 

“Shush, let me finish,” Derek said, grinning. “Knowing you has been one of the wildest roller coasters of my life. First, you were a snotty brat that talked too much and didn’t know when to listen.” He paused here to watch Stiles shrug as if to say you love me anyway. 

“But then I saw you for who you really were. Someone with a huge heart and too much compassion to possibly be healthy. You have saved my life more than I could ever count or repay you for, and not just when we were fighting monsters, but when you sat with me through my nightmares. You sit with me and talk on and on about your day and how much it sucked even though sometimes I don’t want to respond. You care for me in ways that I haven’t had since...since I lost my family.”

Derek let out a shuddering breath, failing to hold back his tears now, surprised to see Stiles step forward to wipe the tears from his face, cupping his cheek lovingly. He made himself push on. 

“But now...now I have a new family. I have Isaac, who’s like a puppy more than a wolf. I have Lydia, Scott, Kira, Jackson, even your dad and Melissa. And I have you. I would never have had any of this if it weren’t for you. Not only have you given me a family once more, but you’ve given me a reason to live. I will gladly share my heart with you, if you promise to share yours with me, because there is not a world I would want to live in where your heart was taken by any other. I love you Stiles Stilinski.” 

Derek was not imagining the tears running down Stiles’ face, nor was he ignoring the ones running down his own. 

Derek turned towards Cora, noticing her red-rimmed eyes and promising himself he’d tease her for it later, and grabbed the ring he’d bought. It was a simple golden band, similar to his own, but he’d gone to an engraver and gotten the Batman symbol engraved into the inside of it. A small symbol of the geek inside of Stiles. 

He gripped Stiles’ long fingers in shaky hands, slowly sliding the ring onto Stiles’ ring finger, admiring the way it fit beautifully with the color of his skin. 

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Derek grinned ear to ear, pulled Stiles in roughly by the lapels of his jacket, and he kissed him without abandon. Stiles responded just as fervently. The crowd cheered around them when Derek dipped Stiles and Stiles chuckled into the kiss. 

They straightened up soon after, not willing to cause a scene in front of the whole wedding party, but not before Stiles whispered a filthy promise in his ear, quiet enough for only him to hear. Stiles smirked, then ran to his dad, pulling him into a huge hug. Derek let him go because not long after he was crushed by Cora, Isaac, and Jackson. 

It was a wonderful night, the sunset behind them casting shadows on the wedding party, turning the ambiance of the night into a soft glow of reds and oranges. Derek looked over at where Stiles was being smothered by John and Melissa, saw the way his eyes twinkled in the light, the way his smile lit up his whole face, and for once in his life, he knew he’d done something right. 

******

“I can’t believe you engraved the Batman symbol in my ring.” Stiles hadn’t stopped laughing since he’d found it, although the excessive alcohol consumption could also have something to do with his incessant laughter. 

“I can’t believe you put the superman symbol in mine! How the hell did you know I was gonna do that?”

“I didn’t! That’s the best part,” Stiles said, filling the room with more of his beautiful laughter. Derek chuckled right along with him, cherishing the feel of his husband (he’d never get over saying that) in his arms, surrounded by family and friends and actually loving his life right now. The atmosphere of the house was one of warmth and familiarity, one that Derek has wanted for ages and now finally has because of Stiles. He’s about to suggest they take a walk when Cora’s voice cuts through the air screaming Derek’s name. 

“Derek, Stiles! Get your asses over here! It’s time for cake!” They both sigh but make their way over to the ornately decorated cake table. The cake is a simple white with gold and and red trim, fake fall colored leaves wrapped around the bad for a pop of color. And on top? Derek’s favorite part. 

Stiles had gone to one of those huge kids stores that sells the plastic realistic toy animals, spent hours there sorting through the wolves, until he found the perfect one. Derek had laughed at first but now that he sees it on the cake, he can’t help but be grateful that Stiles loves him for everything, even his wolf. 

They both grab the cake cutter, smile for all of the cameras, posing like the dorks they are, then cut into the bottom tier of the cake...and Derek busts out laughing.

Inside the cake, someone baked the Superman Vs Batman symbol into it, completely taking away from the elegance of the whole affair. Neither one of them cared though, especially not Stiles. It was his idea to begin with. 

“Stiles, what the hell babe?”

“Lydia said I couldn’t make a Batman Vs Superman cake so I just got it put on the inside.” Stiles pouted but when Lydia whacked him upside the head, he laughed hard and breathless. 

“Stiles, you ruined the cake!”

“I did not! You didn’t even know it until we cut it!”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist, pulling him into his chest and kissing his temple. Stiles turned in his arms, wrapping them around Derek’s neck, and softly kissed Derek. A simple gentle kiss, but slam packed with love. And then Derek had a huge glob of cake falling down the side of his face. 

Completely shocked, he stood there staring at Stiles’ bright red face which was full of mirth. Derek took it for what it was meant to be, a challenge. 

He grabbed a huge handful of the cake and chased Stiles down, smothering his face with it all the while ignoring Lydia’s cries of “your suits!” and “my cake!” 

Derek’s heart was full to bursting of love and joy and just all together happiness. If this was his last day on earth, he’d be happy to know that he got to spend it with his family and with the man he loves. The same one that loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I might possibly write more with a honeymoon or whatever, but we’ll see :D


End file.
